


Breathe

by George_washingmachine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_washingmachine/pseuds/George_washingmachine
Summary: A short Hamwash one shot in which George is terrible at expressing his feelings and Alexander consoles.





	

It must’ve been about about 1:00 am when he stumbled onto the boy’s doorstep. He blinked, his head swimming. The stars shining brightly above him blurred together. Maybe he had a little too much to drink. Ok, so that was an understatement. He was pretty drunk. He grimaced and rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was a mistake. He should just turn around and not bother him. But, he was drunk, and any sense of logic he had was out the window. He found himself knocking heavily on the door, his knuckles aching from the hard wood. About a minute later, the door opened slowly, revealing a very tired looking Alexander. The boys hair was a mess and he was dressed only in an old t-shirt and boxers.  
“G-George?” Alex asked, his voice thick with exhaustion. George said nothing, just stepped forward and collapsed into his boy's arms. Alexander flinched, clearing confused and surprised by the whole situation.  
“George?” he repeated “Are you ok? What’s going on?” the boy questioned worriedly. George kept his eyes screwed shut.  
“I-I’m sorry. This is d-dumb and I should leave,” he slurred, ineloquent in his drunken state. Alex pulled away to look at George, concern shining in the boy’s eyes.  
“No, you’re not going anywhere. Come inside,” Alex insisted, pulling George inside the house by his hand. The other man shut the door behind him and lead George onto the couch. He plopped down unceremoniously beside George.  
“Now,” he said, turning to face George “What’s the matter?”. George looked at the ground, refusing to meet Alex’s gaze. He took a deep breathe in.  
“I don’t-” George started, but stopped himself. Alexander waited, staring intently at the other man. Silence hung heavy in the air.  
“Everything?” George said finally, forcing himself to look Alex in the eyes. Alex’s eyes widened with concern.  
“George, you can tell me. Please tell me,” the smaller man said, taking George's hands. George shook his head pitifully.  
“You don’t have to listen to my problems, Alexander,” he said quietly. Alex sighed.  
“And people say I’m the stubborn one,” his boy replied good naturedly, nudging him with his foot. “Seriously. Tell me,” he continued, his voice serious again. George closed his eyes again in an effort to stop the room from spinning. He sighed, struggling to hold it together.  
“I’m tired, Alex,” he said finally, his voice thoroughly exhausted. “Tired of being a general, tired of being the present, tired of everything,” he sputtered, his voice bitter.  
“George,” Alexander breathed, his voice wavering “Oh, George,” the boy wrapped his arms around the larger man in one swift motion. And finally, George broke. A choked sob escaped his mouth, and he cried onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex said nothing, just held George tightly against his chest. The pair sat like this for about an hour until George had cried himself out. He pulled away, blushing fiercely.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to see me like this…” he told Alex shamefully. Alex shook his head, taking George’s head in his hands.  
“Oh George, you silly, wonderful man. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re human. You have normal, human emotions. There’s nothing embarrassing about that,” Alex said softly. George smiled and sniffled.  
“Thank you. For everything. I’ve never had anyone do that for me,” he said, smiling bashfully. Alex grinned sweetly and pressed a kiss to George’s temple.  
“Their loss,” he murmured against the other man’s skin. George buried his head into Alex’s shoulder, clinging to his boy like a lifeline.  
“And George?” Alex said “Next time, don’t wait until you have an emotional break down to tell me about your problems,”. George snorted and nodded his head.  
“I love you,” Alex said, closing his eyes and snuggling into the couch cushion.  
“Love you more,”


End file.
